Orange, red, yellow
by Friditas
Summary: Prólogo de la serie Sueños. Primera entrega, inspirada en Albert y el peor viaje en tren de toda su vida. GF '15
1. Chapter 1

**SUEÑOS**

 **" _¿Qué es la vida? Un frenesí._**

 ** _¿Qué es la vida?_**

 ** _Una ilusión, una sombra, una ficción;_**

 ** _Y el mayor bien es pequeño,_**

 ** _Que toda la vida es sueño,_**

 ** _Y los sueños, sueños son…"_**

 _Pedro Calderón de la Barca. La vida es un sueño._

 **Prólogo.**

Este proyecto surge con la influencia de una película que ví de niña, pero que disfruté de adulta: _**Sueños**_ , del gran Akira Kurosawa. Me enfocaré en uno de los cortos que conforman esta película: Cuervos; en éste, el protagonista, un estudiante de arte, observa cuadros de Van Gogh en una galería. Cual _Alicia_ de Lewis Carrol, se introduce en la obra, viendo el paisaje en una perspectiva real y natural, y en la cúspide de la fantasía, charla con el mismo Van Gogh, quien pinta en un campo de trigo, buscando ante todo, la belleza, con todo y su tormento interior; su obra _Campo de trigo con cuervos_ , la cual se dice, fue su última obra. El corto, resulta ser una visión onírica asombrosa y única que nos hace comprender la pasión de cada pincelada, el drama detrás del artista, su entrega personal, desinteresada, y su interés en encontrar la belleza en la naturaleza y el mundo que lo rodea, en transmitir la esencia de las cosas y la vida misma.

Este corto, lo pueden encontrar en youtube, e incluso, la película completa, si tienen oportunidad, véanla, no se van a arrepentir.

Mi propósito, en este proyecto, no es tan ambicioso, ni mucho menos podría compararme con la majestuosidad en el trabajo de Kurosawa, quien, como antiguo pintor y como el gran artista que es, conmueve las fibras más sensibles del espectador con su obra. Y sin embargo, me ha inspirado.

Presentaré, pues, una serie de drabbles y one shot, donde los personajes de quien tanto gustamos, se introducirán en distintas obras de arte, teniendo en diversas ocasiones, que ser en realidades alternas, para conseguir mi propósito. Serán cuentos sencillos, con historias separadas entre sí, y en la simplicidad que manejo regularmente en mis textos, tratando de seguir la línea de la fantasía que he planteado.

A pesar de ser una serie, subiré por separado cada entrega, con el fin de que disfruten de la imagen también

Friditas


	2. orange, red, yellow

Los personajes de Candy Candy, pertenecen a sus respectivas autoras. Esta historia es con fines de entretenimiento. La ficha técnica de la imagen, se encuentra al final.

Esta entrega está dedicada a Nadia Andrew y a Chiquita Andrew, por sus respectivos cumpleaños. Y a mis queridas Musas por todo su apoyo

* * *

 **ORANGE, RED, YELLOW.**

 _"_ ** _Mi obra es abstracta; vive y respira"_ Mark Rothko**

* * *

 _Gritos_. **Palabras al viento que no termino de comprender. Un pitido agudo me ensordece. Lastima mis oídos.** _Mareo_.

 **Están moviéndome. Un aroma pútrido golpea mi nariz.** _Náuseas._

 **Trato de respirar con profundidad, pero la presión en mi pecho lo impide.** _Dolor._

 **¿Qué sucedió? ¿Dónde estoy** _ **?**_ **No puedo abrir los ojos. Lo intento…**

 **Mi cabeza punza** _ **. Yo …**_ _Angustia._

 **¿Quién rayos soy? No encuentro respuestas. Nadie las tiene.** _Vacío_ _ **.**_

 **Chicago… La palabra que taladra mi mente una y otra vez.** _Duda._

 **Ya me lo han preguntado. Empiezo a recordar. La explosión del tren. El caos. Un dolor asfixiante en el pecho.** _Opresión._ **Las costillas seguramente rotas. No pude moverme. No pude… No pude ayudar a nadie…** _Ira._

 **Me miran con desconfianza ¿Qué dicen?**

 **¡Déjenme ir! ¡Desátenme! Yo debo… Debía…** _Frustración._

 **¿A dónde me llevan?** _Impotencia._

 **Chicago…**

 _Miedo_ **.**

 **¿Quién soy?**

 **Un idioma que no domino retumba en mis oídos.**

 **Mi boca está seca. Pero al fin, puedo abrir los ojos. Siento una brisa, una leve brisa. Giro la cabeza y veo una mancha naranja.** _Confusión._

 **Mi vista empieza a aclararse. Una ventana. La naturaleza me da paz. Me pierdo en el paisaje que avanza rápido.** _Inmensidad._

 **La tarde soleada que baña de naranja cobrizo las hojas de los árboles.** _Calma._

 **-¡El sujeto peligroso está despertando! –Escuché gritar.** _Comprensión._

 _Desespero._

 **Quiero zafarme, pero sigo atado.**

 **Un pinchazo.** _Hartazgo._

 **Miro hacia la ventana del tren y contemplo mi existencia.**

 **No hay un "más allá". Este es el infierno.** _Desazón._

 **El campo sigue avanzando ante mis ojos.**

 **Me envuelvo en la naturaleza y caigo en el abismo, otra vez...**

* * *

 _ **Ficha técnica del cuadro que acompaña al fic:**_

Obra: Orange, red, yellow.

Artista: Mark Rothko

Periódo: Expresionismo abstracto.

Año: 1961

Técnica: Acrílico sobre tela

Dimensiones: 2.362m X 2.064m

Ubicación: Colección privada.


End file.
